


The Girl in the Yellow Dress

by VioletMind



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Amity initiate, Eric hating on yellow, Eric trying his best not to be curious, F/M, look it's just an itty bitty snapshot but I like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletMind/pseuds/VioletMind
Summary: Eric's curious about a new initiate.





	The Girl in the Yellow Dress

**Author's Note:**

> A snippet of an idea that wouldn't leave me alone for the past few days, maybe it'll grow into more? For now though, enjoy the snapshot!

Eric had never been more happy with the color scheme of Dauntless than when he saw that god awful color leaping out of the train.

He had been dutifully ignoring her while he gave his introductory spiel, though the yellow still bled into the corners of his vision like it refused to be overlooked. He had hoped that he wouldn’t have to look directly at her until she had changed into something easier on the eyes, but he should have known that he wouldn’t get that lucky.

“I’ll jump.” The two words caused his eyes to snap to her before being swept away by the wind. He cocked his head as he looked, as if gauging if she was really up for the task of being first jumper, before stepping off the low wall and waving her on with a mocking, theatrical sweep of his arm.

“Be my guest, Sunflower.” The word grew thorns on his tongue, turning into something sneering and derogatory. He saw her stiffen, the initiates around her dissolving into poorly muffled chuckles as they made way for her.

His eyes stuck to her as she strode resolutely forward despite the red now on her cheeks, masked curiosity kicking around in their depths as he watched her step onto the wall and how her freckled arms shot out to balance herself when she wobbled.

By now the blond would usually feel the fear radiating off initiates in waves before they jumped, the fact that they couldn’t see the bottom getting to them no matter how brave they tried to appear. Instead he only felt...anticipation, was that it? Coming off of the girl before him. Interesting.

He watched as she sucked in lungfuls of air, eyes sliding shut, as if trying to brace herself for the inevitable. He had half a mind to push her at this point to get it over with, impatience starting to gnaw at him as she took too long for his liking.

Of course, she had to choose that exact moment to open her eyes and step off the wall.

His eyes followed her down as she fell, forehead creasing minutely as he thought he saw the flash of a smile before the only transfer from Amity careened into the darkness below.

Annoyed, he turned to the remaining initiates and pushed thoughts of the girl from his mind. _“Next!”_


End file.
